


Fruits Basket

by cneeds13



Category: cneeds13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cneeds13/pseuds/cneeds13





	Fruits Basket

Once upon a time in sunny japan in a huge forest were two sisters who lives in a tent because their parents suddenly died in a car accident which shocked them. When they are in their tent Tohru is talking to her sister about her love life because she is in love with two guys but she needs to pick one that she loves the most when she sees them again. When they finished talking it is time to go to school so Tohru and Misa leaves the tent and starts walking through the forest. While they are walking, they see a lively looking house which has some figures outside so Tohru and Misa makes up their mind to get closer to the house when they do that two guys come out and starts talking to me which shocks the girls. Tohru is shocked to find out that one of the guys in from their school which Yuki so the names of the guys is Shigure and Yuki while they are talking Yuki asked Tohru who is that girl beside you, Tohru says that this is my twin sister Misa who was living with my dad before our parents died suddenly. Yuki is saddened about what happening, he nicely invited them to walk to school with him and Misa is shocked to find out with him and Tohru that he is very popular at school and he has his very own fan club. Tohru and Misa say that they would love to walk with him. When they leaves Shigure’s together Tohru and Misa are shocked to found out that three girls from Yuki’s fan club waiting for him, when Yuki, Tohru and Misa get closer to them the three girls start screaming “WE LOVE YUKI” to his face which makes him angry and annoyed so he gives over to the girls and ask them to stop doing it or he will never talk to them again. After Yuki tells the girls to stop ,he goes back to Tohru and Misa and says he is ready to go to school again. While they are walking the only people are talking is Tohru and Yuki because Misa is getting complete shy and unable to speak while Yuki is around. After they get to school Yuki says to Tohru and Misa thank you for walking with me and if you too like walking home again after school which makes Misa says I would love to walk to school with you everyday and Tohru is shocked about it because Misa did not ask her if she is ok with it. After Misa and Tohru has finished talking to Yuki, they think it is best to tell Yuki that it is almost time for class to start so Tohru and Misa says to Yuki that they will see him later in class. Afterwards Tohru and Misa goes to the class room and they sees Tohru’s Best Friends Arisa and Saki waiting to tell Tohru that there is four new students starting this term and they names are Kantaro, Haruka, Yoko and Sugino. Arisa and Saki are very surprised that Tohru twin sister is there starting as well. While Tohru, Misa, Arisa and Saki waiting outside the classroom sees the three girls who saw Tohru and Misa walking with Prince Yuki and saw Yuki goes to them and ask them to stop. Tohru and Misa finds out that the three girls name are Sabrina, Briana and Riana and shocks to discovery that all of the members of Prince Yuki fan club are girls. All of Yuki’s fan club members are jealous of Tohru and Misa because they are able to talk to Prince Yuki daily and able to spend time with him without permission which annoys them a lot. After they are stop talking its time to go into the classroom where Kantaro, Haruka, Yoko and Sugino are waiting to get sitted, when they are sitted Tohru starts day dreaming which annoys her sister Misa, Misa knows why Tohru day dreaming because Tohru is thinking about the two goes she loves and one of the guys she loves is in the room but you need to wait until later in the school to find out who the guys names are. While class is in session Tohru finds out from Kantaro that he and his family hates Yuki and Yuki’s family because Yuki’s family has a very special secret which annoying Kantaro and his family. When class has finished Tohru tells her sister that she is going to find out something from Yuki so I will see you at lunch with Arisa and Saki, goodbye for now. When Tohru leaves Misa with Arisa and Saki she goes off to find Yuki and sees what Kantaro said was correct that Yuki’s family has a secret which Tohru and Misa will find out what the secret is in the future. When Tohru gets to Yuki and asks him what is your family secret which makes Yuki get really shy and say that she has to wait until school has ended for the day to let them find out the secret. After Yuki and Tohru have finished talking it’s time to go to lunch so Tohru tells Yuki that she will see him after school and goodbye for now. Tohru leaves Yuki and goes to find Misa, Arisa and Saki they were on the roof of the school waiting to have the lunch with her which surprising Tohru that she normally wait for them to get there. While Tohru, Misa, Arisa and Saki are having lunch, Tohru tells them that she has been day dreaming all day and she has no idea how to stop dreaming about the two guys she has a crush on. When Arisa and Saki finds out that she has a crush on two guys, they are really want to know who the guys are. Tohru is very secretive because she wants to keep it to herself until she finds out who she loves more which surprises Misa, Arisa and Saki so they give Tohru their best and good luck. After lunch is finished, they go back to the classroom to find Yuki’s brother waiting outside the classroom for Yuki because Yuki’s brother has made a shocking discovery about his girlfriend so he wants to tell Yuki the news, Yuki’s Brother name is Ayame. Ayame goes into the classroom to ask Yuki to come to his to meet his girlfriend because she wants to ask and tell him something which surprises Yuki. Ayame never goes to school to get him because they are never very close when they were younger so Yuki asks the teacher who is in charge of the school is it ok to go early. Yuki is very shocked to find out that the teacher is Kagura who is his cousin and Hatsuharu’s wife and Kagura is pregnant with Hatsuharu's baby which makes Yuki get really worried because what the head of the family will do if she finds out that Kagura is pregnant. Ayame and Yuki leaves the school to go back to Ayame’s and his girlfriend’s house where she is waiting to tell Yuki what they made a shocking discovering. Ayame’s girlfriend name is Mine.


End file.
